TWEWY Drabbles
by shotamadness
Summary: Such the creative title, I know. Drabbles go here. More or less any rating, most pairings - and mostly Josh/Neku because I'm mainstream like that. This is easier than having to separate them out, okay.
1. In Which Josh is a Brat & Neku is Skinny

**Title:** Stickboy

**Fandom:** The World Ends With You

**Pairing:** Joshua Kiryu x Neku Sakuraba

**Rating:** PG or PG-13. Whatever. _Who cares anyway._

**Warnings:** Joshua being about as subtle as Ryan and Chad and their sparkles.

**Theme:** SKINNY NEKU IS SKINNY

**Word Count:** 191

**Nota Bene:** Dedicated to Bookie, Ryune and Reili. ilu gaiz. BUT NOT YOU RYUNE BECAUSE WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO BE BOSSED AROUND BY A BRATTY FIFTEEN-YEAR-OLD -HISS-

* * *

"Neku, why are you so _skinny_?"

It was Shiki that posed the question. They were hanging out at Ramen Don after school, as usual, and it came completely out of the blue.

Neku looked up from his ramen, chopsticks paused halfway to his mouth. "What?"

Shiki sighed. "Look at you. You're a _stick_. I've never seen someone that thin who wasn't throwing up everything they ate." She paused. "...You aren't, are you?"

"_What_? Of course not!" Neku looked at her like she'd grown a third eye.

"Are you _sure_~?" The boy next to him cocked his head questioningly, giving Neku a teasing smirk.

Neku scowled at him. "_Yes_, Josh, I'm sure."

"Honestly, Neku. Your wrists are like toothpicks." Shiki gave him one of her no-nonsense looks. "Come on, fess up. What's your secret?"

"I-"

"He gets a lot of exercise~" Joshua cut in, smiling sweetly.

Neku choked on his ramen.

Joshua blinked at him innocently. "Well, you do wander around Shibuya all day. That's quite a workout." Neku stared. "Why, whatever did you think I meant~?"

Neku glared.

Joshua grinned.

Neku knew when he was beaten, sighed, and returned his attention to the bowl in front of him.

"And there's all the gay sex, of course."

"_Joshua__!_"


	2. In Which Josh is a Right Royal Bastard

**Title:** Not Always This Way  
**Fandom:** The World Ends With You  
**Pairing:** Joshua Kiryu x Neku Sakuraba  
**Rating:** PG? Maybe? I don't know.  
**Warnings:** EMO EMO EMO. Josh being a bastard. Boykissing? Oh and complete suck but maybe someone out there will like it, idefk.  
**Theme:** Writing group prompt: "It was not always this way."  
**Time:** Five minutes. 8D  
**Word Count:** 112  
**Nota Bene:** TEAL DEER: Eggo likes making her OTP suffer. :D Also Josh is hard to write, the little snot.

* * *

"You're different."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Whatever do you mean?"

He's always thought he's good at concealing his emotions. In one glance I can see the intense hurt in those blue eyes. "Don't pull that with me. Come on."

He takes my hand. "You're not you anymore."

My expression is carefully neutral. "What makes you so sure I was ever "me" in the first place?"

He sighs. "Joshua..."

There is a very fascinating dust speck on the other side of the room that requires my immediate attention.

"Josh, look at me. Please."

I lean forward and kiss him, smiling, touching our foreheads together. "I love you." The lie burns my throat.

He kisses me back, softly. "Love you too."


	3. In Which Neku Sucks at Being Straight

**Title:** 'Till I Say I'm Sorry

**Fandom:** The World Ends With You

**Pairing:** Neku Sakuraba x Joshua Kiryu

**Rating:** PG-13? idk.

**Warnings:** sex dreams lol

**Theme:** Hell if I know.

**Word Count:** 327

**Nota Bene:** This is dumb and doesn't make that much sense. And it was supposed to be much more creepy and mindfucky and nonconsensual but then my brain got tired.

* * *

For the first few weeks, everything is okay.

The first week brings a return to semi-normalcy. And to school, which is still school, but a little more bearable now that there is something to look forward to. He meets the other three at Hachiko every day after classes. Shiki helps him with English, and he tries to explain math. Beat turns out to be surprisingly good at history, and Rhyme offers smiles and encouragement – and the wisdom they have come to expect from her, despite her age.

Yes, they are an unusual group. But they are happy.

The second week, he works up the courage to ask Shiki out, and she giggles and says okay. The date doesn't go badly, exactly, but it's all too clear that she doesn't see him as any more than a close friend. He'd thought – had hoped, really – that they might have something. Y'know, after the whole saving her life business. But the way she smiles at him tells him otherwise. It's a friendly smile. The one she wears when she opens her phone to find a text from Eri is more than that.

She gives him a kiss on the cheek. There is no second date.

The third week is when everything goes wrong. That's when the dreams start. They always begin the same way – with indecipherable flashes of memory and loss and pain. And then the dream changes and he thinks he would give anything to wake up. When he finally does, soaked with sweat, he tries to block the dreams from his mind. He pretends that every night doesn't bring the feeling of thin arms holding tight to his shoulders, the image of damp pale hair clinging to a – usually – equally pale face. The sound of that normally smug voice gasping, pleading with him, "_Harder, Neku, more_-"

As he resignedly jerks off in the shower, he tells himself he doesn't want the dreams and immediately knows he is lying.


End file.
